In the related art, fingerprint recognition unit is disposed outside a display area of a display panel so as to be prevented from hindering display. However, with such a structure design, a display area-to-screen ratio (a ratio of the display area to the whole display screen) is low. The display area-to-screen ratio can be increased by disposing a fingerprint unit and the display screen in a superposition manner. With such a kind of structure, however, the display screen blocks a sensing signal of the fingerprint unit, which causes low fingerprint acquisition efficiency of the fingerprint unit.